Mabelpiece
by Noah Nimportant
Summary: After Pacifica gravely humiliates Dipper, Mabel exacts revenge on her, creating high art in the process.
1. Part 1

2. Mabelpiece Pt. 1

* * *

"Rise and shine, princess!"

Pacifica Northwest's eyes shot open to the familiar screech. Her hands were tied up and over her head, leaving the rest of her body limp in the middle of a dark space. Panic was what she had in mind.

While her body caught hold of that, her attention first made clear of the one smiling person who woke her up.

"What…Mabel! Where…where am I?" she asked, trying to regain her memory. She recalled finding a Romance perfume by Ralph Lauren, resting in the middle of a tree trunk, when she gave in to the curious urge.

Next thing you know, everything turned to night. And judging by her current surroundings, it still was.

"I thought we'd hang around a little…In your case, literally." Mabel joked. Pacifica didn't know whether to be confused, alarmed or both. As she tried to look around, she couldn't find anything familiar enough to serve as relative comfort. They could be far from the Falls at this point.

"What's going on? What is all this?" she yelled. Mabel only strolled while humming an easy tune to lighten the mood. Then, as though to irritate Pacifica more than usual, turned to her with fake indifference in her tone.

"Oh nothing much, just trying to keep the wild beast confined, if you catch what I'm saying." said Mabel, who foot nudged the bottle of chloroform, lying on the ground, away from where Pacifica might spot. This angered the blonde as she assumed there was as much rage inside her as there was in Mabel.

She might not even be the brains of all this as far as Pacifica knew.

"Uh! Who're you calling a wild beast you fathead?" replied the annoyed blonde, grimacing at Mabel's implied insult. Just because she was tied up didn't mean she was anyone's prisoner.

"Calm down, Pacifica, you have nothing to do with the beast I'm talking about…Unless your name is inspiration, then you're on the right track." Mabel replied.

She was trying to confuse her. This potentially meant she was trying to outsmart Pacifica by keeping her guessing what was in store for her. Although it was unnerving to imagine, Pacifica pretended she wasn't afraid.

She knew unlike her brother, Mabel was always one to give up as long as she was one step behind.

"Inspiration? For what? Torturing me?" the blonde asked in jest, taking a risk as long as it wouldn't evolve into a suggestion. It's not as though Mabel could take it the wrong way and bash her skull in anyhow.

Instead, Mabel approached Pacifica's bound self, pausing after their faces were a few centimeters away. Now it was her spontaneous nature that reignited the same fear throbbing down Pacifica's throat.

"While I can't blame you, let's not jump into conclusions quite yet. After all, isn't that…just…silly?" said Mabel gravely for such a statement, without letting her smile go "No…folly only works when it gives me the inspiration I need to patch up a neat design begging to leave the confines of my head."

By now, Pacifica was less afraid and more bored of Mabel's sudden lecture on visual creationism. This was the only way Mabel could possible get Pacifica to care about something beyond her business.

Let alone spare her ears listening.

"You see Pac; everything requires a touch of imagination, effort and inspiration to be considered works of art. An idea is not without an execution just as much as a cause needs and effect. The trick is to vary as much in style as you do in substance. Otherwise you're just expecting new results with the same thing, and that's just…silly!" Mabel said putting her hands behind her back in anticipation of the blonde's reaction once she finished her sentence.

Pacifica could do nothing more than assume this was what Mabel really wanted.

"Okay, I get it! Your parents apparently couldn't afford a good institute for you, so what do you want from me, a loan?" she asked, seeing right through Mabel once she made that portly smile fade away.

Only for a chuckle to come out.

"Ha! Classic Pacifica Northwest! Always reckoning money can solve all your mistakes, including the biggest one you've just made." Mabel replied, walking away from their distance.

The confusion all came back. Pacifica didn't think she could make any less sense with all these chipped pieces. Rather than explain the mistake to her, Mabel reached for her pocket.

She took out a shiny purple paintbrush, size 18. On one hand, she'd have to be right about art school to see Mabel hold a supply of that caliber. Yet there was still the mistake Mabel was talking about, absurd at first glance.

"But can you reckon how glad I was to leave Waddles at home for this?" asked Mabel, regaining the smile she could now tell was what awakened Pacifica's doubt. And with that doubt, arose fear again, the last emotion she was prepared to hand over.

Even if her ability to fake courage had worn out already.

"Oh! What, are you going to dribble all over me or my clothing? It's not like I wear the same pair twice!" she retaliated rabidly, wishing she could take pride in such a conceited remark.

To her initial bewilderment, Mabel stuck the bottom end of the brush up high, mimicking Pacifica's bound pose with one hand. It was what pulled its way out of the very tip that ceased Mabel's unpredictability once and for all: a jet black riding crop telescoped in the air, twice the length of the utensil it was attached to. Pacifica's eyelids stretched at how easily the initial end collapsed.

"Drawing, writing, sculpting and filming are all on my to-do list. But there's only one art I'm interested in perfecting tonight" said Mabel before extending the brush close enough for Pacifica to read the nearly contrasting letters.

From the moment Pacifica read the words "Vendetta" on the side, the real light bulb flickered above her within the hollow shadows.

It wasn't easy for the blonde to mix and match Mabel's implication. Better yet, Pacifica deserved the vengeance for having her enemy's brother expose her unknown history, she just refused to admit it on her own.

Yet it all came back once she weighed the actual definition of exposure.

"…Oh no! Does this have anything to do with your brother?" asked Pacifica despondently. Mabel didn't want her sympathy once the bound blonde tied the rest of the loose ends herself.

"Would you be flattered to have everyone in Gravity Falls call you "Skinny Dipper" on the morning newspaper?" the rhetorical question loomed with that same mocking tone.

It all made sense, Mabel was trying to pay her brother back for the satisfaction she held on pioneer day. Dipper proved personal humiliation was just as degrading as the public variant, now it was Mabel's turn to carry it out.

"It's not my fault! Toby found the photo pieces I ripped up after we agreed not to show them." said Pacifica, lying through her teeth. In spite of believing her, Mabel didn't need to see Pacifica bribing the newsman to keep his mouth shut for her to stand her ground.

They both knew the thought counted just as much this time around.

"Oh…so you made a deal with my brother in exchange for the photos to be shredded, huh?" she asked. Pacifica saw how the color in her eyes dimmed down into real contempt. She knew it, she could tell Pacifica was as scared as livestock watching their companions take the first turn in an abattoir. "Once again, applause to Pacifica's greatest talent in bribery, ranging from blackmail to swindling!"

"Look… he didn't mind, okay? I just-"

Pacifica would've finished, she had an argument planned. But Mabel shook her head before walking behind her.

"Sigh, I must say, I grow weary of this…monkey playground" she grunted before placing her hands on Pacifica's waist. The blonde gasped twice once Mabel flat out pulled the bottom of her shirt dress up. The two girls shared a look of disgust, except Mabel allowed humor to tag along.

"Meh, Hello Kitty does match the pink backdrop" Mabel noticed from Pacifica's colorfully tessellated tanga.

"AAAH! You ARE going to torture me!" Pacifica retaliated angrily. She wouldn't guess wrong by simply assuming Mabel was crazy enough to reach personal heights. "I thought you were just weird, now I know you're sick!"

Mabel walked back to Pacifica's view once she rolled up the end so that most of her backside remained visible.

"Oh good! Emma Roberts once told me sick is the new sane. And that's true! I mean what is sick if not a serious way of putting...silly?" said the delighted twin once she emerged from the darkness, holding a radio-cassette with one hand. Pacifica nearly forgot how Mabel had the power to turn the most powerful of insults into a positive outlet.

"Wait, what's the boom box for?" asked Pacifica after Mabel laid the instrument on the floor.

Mabel could tell Pacifica had admitted her fear, even if she didn't word it out. That's why she extended the whip-like end of her paintbrush towards Pacifica's face and gently tapped her nose. The blonde didn't know why that mock playfulness brought the first shiver down her almost naked back.

"Inspiration of course." Said Mabel, in secret hope that it would awaken some curiosity in Pacifica, which she was prepared to satiate "You see, miss Nonweird normalton, during my research on the most well known torture scenes, I came across three movies with a very fascinating pattern that expanded my horizon more than I already planned."

Mabel walked slowly back behind her bound victim before continuing her thoughts. Pacifica would've considered wriggling her wrists out of the roped shackles had she chosen to ignore whatever impulsiveness Mabel had in mind.

"Tell me, Pacifica, A Clockwork Orange, Reservoir Dogs, last year's Muppets movie. Have you at least heard of one?" said Mabel, in a misleadingly comfortable disposition. Pacifica saw how she expressed this quarry and thought they were equals.

"I don't know!" said Pacifica, wriggling herself wildly as though to escape her imprisoned state. "I'm not into that-"

*CRACK!*

"AOWH! That…hurt me!" yelled Pacifica after feeling the string-like impalement for the first time. What would've scared Pacifica the most was at how bored Mabel appeared on doing that, almost as though she was used to this.

"I'll ask yet again! Have you?" said Mabel serenely, admitting they weren't equals in any sense, if not to keep Pacifica's attention away from thinking she had a way out. Mabel already caught up on whenever Pacifica was bluffing her.

"Okay! I've only seen parts of the Muppets…please don't hit me again!" Pacifica begged, the weakness of subjugation finally enveloping her. Bargaining was all she could really do at this point.

Let alone imply Mabel would grant it.

The whip's end landed on Pacifica's nose once again, making her absorb its power. The jolt of pain was easily caused by something so thin. And now the soft stroke betwixt her eyes only made her anxiety grow every passing second.

"Too late, you should've done your homework, queeny." said Mabel, revealing her braces within that apathetic smile. "Now listen, when you study theses unique films' own torture scenes, a pattern will emerge. And that's because the common denominator in all of them is the way they torture their victims: musically and with a time difference of two decades"

Pacifica couldn't believe this was really going to happen. She wouldn't know how much she'd want it to stop until it kicked in, and yet Mabel brought the pain through a quick but persistent hint. It was the upcoming words that in any other situation would just be boring, rather than vigorously scarring.

"Allow me to explain. In 1972, A Clockwork Orange's rape scene consisted of Alex DeLarge chanting, in an almost sardonic pitch, "_Singing in the Rain_", a song which came out twenty years ago, whilst defiling his victim." Mabel began.

"And twenty years later, Reservoir Dog came along to match, if nearly top, Clockwork's grizzly musicale with a scene of its own. Only this time, an ex-criminal by the name of…heh, Mr. Blonde, took out a bound and gagged cop's ear whilst twisting to a little ditty which emerged around the same time Clockwork shocked audiences. Steely Wheeler's "_Stuck in the middle with you_" finally ceased to be overlooked by mainstream audience's eyes. I was going to say ears but that would be insulting to Marvin's memory"

This was the kind of spoiler that kept anyone from seeing such a film. Mabel would present the blonde with ear severing nightmares as a bonus if she came out of this alive. She already made her grasp this mental agony in preparation for the real one.

"By now, this would've end as a coincidence rather than a pattern, but thanks to "_Smells like Teen Spirit_", a year before Dogs hit screens, The Muppets decided to tone down the blood and rape for the kiddie demographic twenty years later, via Jack Black's somberly hilarious turn and a colloquial butchering by the barbershop quartet,."

Pacifica somehow wished this lecture would keep going. If this meant she was lingering so much, Mabel couldn't possibly want to do this. But like any PowerPoint Presentation, Mabel snapped the audience out of their daydream once it ended.

"Such an artistic merit in the pattern alone, wouldn't you agree?" asked Mabel, who then made Pacifica feel like she was about to kiss her lips from her loomed distance and ostensibly drowsy eyes. "My general point is that even though I'm not going to wait twenty years, or choose a song starting with "S", you can guarantee I'll make this revenge the work of art I'm aiming for"

Even after hearing her straightforwardly confess this revenge, Pacifica refused to believe Mabel. She appeared relaxed to begin with; this could be a potential joke. A sick one albeit. Pacifica's mind still shielded that first hit, but denial wasn't worth sacrificing logic for.

"Why…would you do that? Why couldn't you just spare me the details and get the pain over with?" asked Pacifica, who saw Mabel nearly lose her confident grin, suggesting she might've wanted to gag her if the shrills weren't worth it.

"Because, Pacifica, besides it making it easier on you, I don't want this to be another headless Grunkle Stan, no. I want this to reflect upon my name as though it were related to the initials it needs to live up to. I want it to last this time!" she replied heartily. And it was true; Mabel had deeper intentions than just getting back at Pacifica. The type of intentions she was good at concealing, unlike the blonde's fear.

Before clicking the play button on the small juke box, Mabel held an Atlantic Starr CD out for Pacifica to notice. After that, a man's consoling tenor emerged from the echoing space whilst Mabel walked behind Pacifica.

"I want this to be…MY MASTERPIECE!"

Pacifica couldn't even guess where they were anymore now that the sound quality rivaled that of a movie theatre. In lieu of that, she could also only hope no one else was spying.

Especially once she felt Mabel's cold fingertips slide her undergarments down to her ankles.

It was then that Pacifica realized she was never this cruel to Mabel. She didn't want to deserve this; she just wanted to wake up already. In her bed and cogently panting, the way she was right now.

"Please, Mabel…I'm sorry…for what I did to your brother…okay? Don't do this! I'll be less of a jerk from now on! You don't need to hurt me! Please?" she pleaded, wriggling more than before albeit obliviously to Mabel's dancing.

Mabel's only desire was to enjoy the freedom this moment had. Pacifica's cries only enticed her more to deliver her imminent punishment. She knew there wasn't a way of convincing anyone to accept their divine judgment.

"What a sad sad girl you are, Pacifica… At least enjoy the song." She advised serenely. As she danced, Mabel bit part of the ridding crop whilst aiming for the blonde's round butt in order to get psyched. She nearly envied her curves; never had she met a girl her age that was too focused on her figure to enjoy the whimsy of youth.

"Especially since it gets almost no airplay anymore"

* * *

**Oh no, this will end in any way but well.**


	2. Part 2

4. Mabelpiece Pt. 2

* * *

The lyrics instantly brought Mabel into a dancing spell. With each verse that ended, Mabel stopped to let Pacifica enjoy it herself.

**"A simple touch of your hand, And everything is right. The gentle way you look at me, When we kiss goodnight." **

WHIP!

"AOW! DON'T PLEASE!" screamed Pacifica, flexing her thighs to escape the familiar pain. Mabel landed the tip on her left cheek, leaving a fleeting stripe of red. This reminded her: she needed to conserve her strength for the chorus as she'd planned.

**"You've given me the freedom no other love has known And now I thank you girl , thank you girl"**

"I'm…seriously begging you!" Pacifica continued to implore. One bare strike was all she needed to get her lip to begin quivering. Mabel was positive she started something as she twirled and belly danced around her volunteer.

**"The countless ways you've touched my heart Is more than I can say The beauty that you've shown to me Takes my breath away**

"It really does, Pac" said Mabel, resting the crop's stiff end on the bound girl's right cheek. Mabel could only try to remind the nervous blonde of the song's soothing composition. It certainly made her world more colorful.

As she danced, Mabel directed all her arm strength towards Pacifica's bottom half once again. She wanted to look back at her face once the first metronome of hits was done.

**"A picture perfect painting, that's what our love is And yes I need you so, and now I know Ooooh"**

WHAP! WHAP! WHIP! CRACK! WHAP! WHIP! WHAP! WHAP! CRACK! WHIP! CRACK! WHAP! WHIP!

Pacifica released all the air from her lungs in the midst of the perpetual flogging. It was the bitter taste of Mabel's real feelings, now being transferred to Pacifica, which introduced her to such concentrated pang.

**"I've found a masterpiece in you A work of art it's true"**

"AAAAAAAAH!" yelled Pacifica, in an attempt to break windows if there were any. Her eyes clenched tight to escape the aftershock of discomfort. Her mouth had remained open wide enough to savor the tears which streamed at ease down her face.

Mabel intervened into her blurry view as she dance her way towards her miserable façade.

**"And I treasure you my love"**

"Now now, No blushing" Mabel said, placing the ever sharp whip end on Pacifica's rosy face. "You know it's my job to paint them even redder."

As Mabel bopped back to her post, she left Pacifica hyperventilating. To have Mabel make her cry was already enough. Now she was just draining her ego of the life it once held. The life of ever renowned Pacifica Northwest, celebrated Primadonna of Gravity Falls for having supposedly inherited the land.

Now demoted to a doll by a mere tourist.

**"Ooooh I've found a masterpiece in you A work of art it's true And I treasure you"**

WHAP! WHAP! WHIP! CRACK! WHAP! WHIP! WHAP! WHAP! CRACK! WHIP!

It was impossible for anyone to support these blows without screaming, but Pacifica had already exhausted herself. The first scream released most of her energy after the soreness began leaving her butt with borderline tactlessness.

"Stop…I'm SOB! sorry, sorry, just SNIFF! stop…no m-more!..." she moaned, her voice suggested she'd pierced her real emotions. Mascara bled from her eyelids as she closed them tight enough to feel something to counter the swats. Her sobs were the second loudest thing in that area as the music drowned them out.

**"Sometimes I wonder what I'd be Had I not found you A least and lonely soul this world Could show me nothing new"**

WHAP! CRACK!

"I would, Pac, but…ugh, what nice tan little buns you've got here. It must take a real artist's dedication to top that hue!" said Mabel with mock jealously, examining the injury done to Pacifica's bottom.

The marks were striped crimson with a darker variant, reminding her of backgammon if the bands surfaced from the center rather than the sides. She really did live up to her word on this anguish. And to see the blonde's face sweating with regret meant they were almost ready for the next step.

**"But now my life's a canvas Painted with your love And it will always be And now I see"**

By the time Pacifica's cries had all but reduced her to sniffling, Mabel too had become fed up with merely dancing. Part one of this duology was finally over, leaving Mabel to smile in anticipation.

**"The gentle walks together Through time will never pass This fairy tale we shared Is real inside our hearts"**

The blonde allowed her slow chokes to calm her down. Even as it was over, the discomfort would last beyond the flesh. Already she was expecting Mabel to accentuate her plans on haggling forgiveness to cease this experience. She just wanted to recover her sanity, the only thing that really mattered now that pain exposed it as true luxury.

It almost felt miraculous once Mabel revealed herself to the melting blonde. Pacifica waited for her say in everything, retaining her grin once she heard well.

"I think that was a liter's equivalent of anesthesia, don't you agree?" said Mabel, before taking out what Pacifica thought was a portable sewing machine.

"Now I know how you like to wriggle around like a worm, but since I've never done this before…"

As blurry as they were, Pacifica nevertheless squint her eyes to notice some ink drip from the needle. Then they jolted as wide as she could once she realized what else Mabel was planning from mentioning the numbing agent. At this point, oblivion seemed like the smart option for the ruined blonde's craving.

" W…WHAT? NO! Not th-that! SOB! Listen t-to…me, Ma-mabel! SNIFF! I've…had en-nu-nough! Let's just…talk abo-bout this! C-COME ON! I s-said I w...was sorr-rry!" Pacifica cried at the sound of the needle's activation. Mabel, however, sang along to Atlantic Starr's bridge before piercing the blood red skin on the poor girl's buttocks.

**"Let it be forever Never let it end This promise I can make Heaven is ours to take"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" she bellowed, kicking the ground to escape the burning puncture.

Pacifica couldn't believe her nerves were capable of producing such sting. It was as though her skin was peeling off, drilling down to the bone. That's what made her lungs produce more air, causing her to aim for a pitch she never knew existed in her.

And All Mabel was planning on was tattooing her initials on each cheek without caring if it was actually sedated.

"You're not going to besmirch my tour de force, Pac!" said Mabel, clasping the tattoo machine in her mouth to grab hold of Pacifica's thighs in keeping her from jerking around.

"I've practiced too many times to get it wrong! So if you can act like a lady, take it like one!"

**"Ooooh I've found a masterpiece in you A work of art it's true And I treasure you my love"**

That's when Pacifica faced the real pain: admitting to her enemy's whim.

She really didn't have much of a free will this time. She was as blank as the sheet of paper Mabel mistook her as. The best she could do was to continue swallowing her cosmetic flavored tears and let Mabel take care of the rest.

It took almost a minute for Mabel to get the right letter. Once done, she rolled her sweater sleeve to wipe off any leftover blood, noticing she ended up with a dark gray Verdana as the closest thing to a font.

"There, I've finished the M and I have to say, looks good on you" said Mabel, naïve enough to think adding sugar to the wound provided the opposite effect of salt.

"Now to turn the other cheek!"

**"When I'm lost and insecure You build me up and make me sure That everything will be alright My love**

As Mabel tried coinciding her product with the last verse as quickly as possible, Pacifica finished sobbing as the only outlet of comfort next to strong flinching. With the occasional whine, she prayed for a happy ending amongst this torture.

**"Ooooh I've found a masterpiece in you a work of art it's true And I treasure you my love"**

As the song faded out, Mabel's composition finally took full form. For Mabel, she could not be prouder; she was a novice when it came to tattoos. The blonde's once mildly tan cheeks were covered with small wipes of purple to overlap the dark crimson almost as dark as the letters.

At least for Mabel, it was more than worth it.

"You know, Pacifica, it's hard to believe I actually did this" said Mabel, walking backwards to get the right view "It's just so…beautiful…I'm not vain to speak the truth, am I?"

Pacifica couldn't help except finally smile as far as she had endured those minutes. A mere ten seconds without any puncturing released a chuckle as a few happy tears could finally be defined.

"I…sob…I guess…not" said Pacifica, in joy that it was all over.

"Thank you, Pacifica" said Mabel, who took out a capped syringe and removed the lid. A second later, she jabbed the needle on the utmost section of Pacifica's rear.

Her eyes jolted open for a while.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh! don't worry about it! You've provided all the effort I needed to make my vision come true" said Mabel as she pushed the tranquilizing serum into the blonde's bloodstream.

"Relax now"

The pain was just as abysmal as before,only it made her too drowsy to shriek for once. After a few seconds, Pacifica's eyelids became heavy and her vision drowsy as her strength diminished.

Then Mabel left her body dangling by the ropes once she fainted. Once she slid the syringe off, the twin continued to revere her Magnum Opus, as though she'd never be able to top that nor the arrogance that now elevated her dignity.

However, her moment came to an appropriate end once she heard a ringing. Mabel tucked into her pocket and released a cell phone that she attached to her head.

"Soos?" she asked before the lightheartedly pudgy voice replied.

"Yo, Mabelangelo, how'd it go?" asked Soos.

"I did it, Soos, I'm a definite on this one!"

"Aw sweet! Does that mean you'll let him live for once?"

"Teehee, aw no Soos" Mabel giggled, believing an explanation might've been in order "I didn't opt for the clean chests of my brother's bullies this time"

"Come again?"

"But rest assure, thanks to Pacifica…"she said, before looking back at the flaccid blonde, along with the imprint Mabel bestowed upon her.

"…my masterpiece is no longer behind **me**"

* * *

**And that's my story. I hope you enjoyed it, cause I'm glad it's just over!**


End file.
